Get Drunk!
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: Yusuke throws one wicked drinking party. Everyone's having a good time being drunk and messing around!


_This started out being the set up for a seriously serious story, but alcohol has a way of messing everything up. Maybe this'll be a series of drunken games. Enjoy~_

Yusuke snickered, taking great amusement from Keiko's stumbling figure as she tried to dance with Yukina to the beat of a loudly playing song. For years, he'd worked to get his girlfriend to live it up a little and have a drinking night with him. With this being her and Kuwabara's last year of high school, the stress of finishing out with good grades and applying for colleges worked in his favor and created the perfect excuse for him to introduce a nice stress reliever. And he got to corrupt two drinking virgins with one party night!

He laughed as Keiko and Yukina stumbled against one another before they fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Shizuru crawled over from her place on the window sill with Hiei, her half finished cigarette dangling dangerously from between her lips. Before Yusuke had to get up and take the butt from her mouth, Kuwabara swooped in from the kitchen with another bottle of vodka in one hand and plucked the stick of cancer from her lips.

Kuwabara almost lost his balance bending over to keep his sister from burning his and his friend's girls, but he caught himself before squishing the giggling trio now rolling around in a mock fight.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara slurred, much to Yusuke's enjoyment, "I thin' we're a baaaaad infl—inflan-inflaction on these grrrrs. Actin' all machio."

Kuwabara took a drawl from the cigarette between his fingers, coughing horribly from the one little puff. Yusuke pulled his coughing friend down to the floor in front of the couch with him, laughing as Kuwabara basically fell into his lap before climbing back out and settling next to him.

"Maaaan, you suck a'smokin'!" Yusuke yelled out, snagging the last of the cigarette for himself. "Now you nee' 'nother shot or three if I can still understan' what you sayin'."

Yusuke poured six shot glasses to the brim, making them closer to a shot and a half each.

He'd already cut Yukina off from having anything else, not expecting a demoness to have such a low alcohol tolerance. Keiko was only allowed to have one more wine cooler before he cut her off too. He rolled his eyes as Shizuru pulled Yukina and Keiko into the kitchen to shot up some more, like he didn't know they were being 'sneaky' little bitches. He wasn't gonna baby their hung over asses tomorrow if they weren't gonna listen to his rules.

"Hiei, 'Rama! Getcha asses ov'r here! Shot tiiiiiiiime!" Yusuke yelled over the music. Hiei calmly walked over and sat on the other side of the coffee table. Yusuke glared at the demon. He acted all sober; no stumbling, no slurring, but Yusuke knew he was trashed about as bad as Kuwabara. And Yusuke was determined to drive them even harder.

"Holy shit! 'Rama, wha'a fuck you doin'! Get. In. Heeeeeeeeere!" Yusuke screamed out again.

Kurama danced out of the kitchen to the song currently playing over the sound system with half a bottle of whiskey in his grasp. He was clearly the drunkest person at the party considering his wasn't paying any attention to the fact his hair was a mixture of red and silver and he'd grown several inches. Of course, it was probably hard to recognize he'd gain some height when he was clad in only his boxers.

"A'ight. Let's pound these bitches. First one to pansy out an' nee'a chaser's party bitch!" Yusuke explained. All four took on an air of competition, determined not to be the one running everyone's orders.

"Hell yeah!" Kurama yelled, begging to chug straight from the bottle. The girls leaned out the kitchen doorframe, cheering and chanting 'shots, shots, shots' over and over in deep pseudo-man voices. Yusuke and Kuwabara went for the already poured out shots, downing the liquid that had long since stopped burning and slamming the glass back onto the chipped table. Kuwabara managed to drown four of the six shots, while Yusuke wound up with only two. Hiei went the route of Kurama and was chugging straight from the vodka bottle, glaring and flicking Kurama off, the two locked into a private competition on who could out chug the other.

"Uggh! You guys're sick fucks! 'Specially you 'Rama! Whiskey? Bleh!" Kuwabara cried out as he struggled to his feet and wandered into the kitchen, smacking his lips along the way. Hiei and Kurama lowered their bottles at the same time, both panting more from the amount of alcohol they'd just consumed than lack of oxygen.

Kuwabara walked back out of the kitchen with a glass of screwdriver in hand, laughing as Yukina clung to his side, asking for a drink. Everyone gave a cheer or a cat call when Kuwabara took a gulp of the mixed drink and kissed the liquid into Yukina's mouth. Even Hiei was drunk enough to find hilarity in the action he would have ordinarily slit Kuwabara's throat.

"Biiiiiitch!" Keiko yelled out, point at Kuwabara while doing a dance around him. Kuwabara looked confused for a moment before he smiled widely with a laugh and endured everyone else calling him a bitch.

"Yeah, yeah, I chased it," he mumbled as he took a hard pull from his cup.

"As president of this par-," Yusuke began, but was cut off by Shizuru.

"Wai', wai', wai'. Why you prez'dent?"

"'Cause it', mah damn house an' mah damn party!" Yusuke yelled. "As I wa' sayin', I decree your first bitch act ta be…"

Yusuke paused trying to think up something truly humiliating to make Kuwabara do. He eyed up Shizuru, briefly thinking of having them make out, but quickly discarded that thought in fear of Shizuru remembering in the morning and beating the living shit out of him. He could just make Kuwabara do shot after shot until he puked, but Yusuke wanted him drunk enough to party hard, not pass out and/or need hospital attention. Yusuke was really stumped with Hiei dished out the perfect combo of weird, humiliating, hilarious, and sexy.

"Lick Kurama's nipples."

Everyone agreed with the decision by hackling and pushing Kuwabara towards Kurama. Kurama by this point had made his way over to the couch, one leg propped over Yusuke's shoulder. Kurama spread his arms along the back of the couch and smiled mischievously, his eyes making the switch from green to gold.

Yusuke jumped up and forced Kuwabara to kneel between Kurama's spread legs, causing him to stumble and face plant into Kurama's crotch where he found his friend was very _pleased_ by his first bitch act. Just as Kurama buried a clawed hand into Kuwabara's ungelled hair, yanking him up his mostly nude body, Keiko called everything to a halt.

"Guuuuuys!" she called out. "This isn't right."

Everyone groaned at her morals coming back out. Keiko skipped into the kitchen, followed by a lot of banging and thuds that had Yusuke racing in after her to check on damage control. The two came back out cackling, arms loaded down with a bottle of dirt cheap, shitty tequila, a bag of limes, and one of those huge containers of salt.

"We gonna do this the righ' waaaaay!" Keiko yelled. Yusuke leaned over and passionately kissed his girlfriend, loving how crazy she could get. Shizuru snagged a lime from the bag and tossed one to Hiei to cut up, prompting Yusuke to abandon his make out session with Keiko in favor of monitoring Hiei's ability to slice a small piece of fruit without maiming himself. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru gathered around Kurama and Kuwabara, both of which still in their positions to carry out the act.

Keiko ordered Kurama to slouch down more to even out his chest while Yukina clumsily pried open the metal tab of the salt and accidently poured a large amount of salt onto one of Kurama's nipples, giggling as she wiped a portion of it away. Shizuru took a section of the newly sliced lime from Yusuke as Hiei licked a small cut on his finger. She squeezed out the juices over Kurama's other nipple.

Yusuke shoved an empty shot glass into one of Kuwabara's hands and the bottle of tequila into the other, forcing him to pour his own shot.

"You guys're bein' assholes now," Kuwabara gripped as he clumsily over poured his shot, some of the alcohol missing the glass entirely and washing over his hand.

"Come'n, babe brother! Show us how'much'a man ya are by goin' ta town'n 'Rama's nips!" Shizuru jeered.

Kuwabara took a big breath in preparation to the foul tasting liquid, then brought the shot to his lips, throwing his head back and sucking back the shot in one gulp. He didn't give himself time to even breathe before he took Kurama's salt covered nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, willing the taste to go away. Beneath him Kurama jerked and moaned loudly, grabbing hold of Kuwabara's hair in one hand and fisting the shoulder of his shirt in the other. Kuwabara had to fight against Kurama's hold to switch nipples, but when he finally latched onto his sour nipples, Kurama let out another moan and ripped the fabric of his shirt off his frame.

"Fuuuuuuck," Yusuke moaned at the sight of his two red-head friends in such a sexual pose. He snaked his own arms around Keiko's hips, pulling her back against his hips and grinding his erection into the crack of her ass. He smirked as she giggled and stroked his arm teasingly, to which he replied with a gently bite to her exposed neck.

The two lovers pulled back as everyone cheered at Kuwabara's victorious kiss he stole from a panting Kurama.

"Tha's how'ya lick a man's nipples like'a true man! Who the bitch nooooow," Kuwabara sang, letting Hiei and his sister rip the rest of his ruined shirt off. Jumping onto the coffee table and knocking over several empty beer bottles, he swirled his hips in time to the music as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them lower to hang teasingly off his hips.

"You still are! Now go ta the kitchen'n snag me another beer, bitch," Hiei growled, Kuwabara's ripped shirt hanging from his mouth as he managed to rip the shirt more.


End file.
